Raven's Loneliness
by ScarletMoon012
Summary: When Raven can't take anymore of the forced isolation in Azarath she calls out to her father and embraces a new, evil life.
1. Letter

"Raven," a strong voice scolded me. I immediately tore my gaze away from the other kids my age, happily playing at the park instead of meditating, like I was forced to do. Locking any feelings of longing into the back of my mind, I focused on my mentor who had somehow noticed my indiscretion despite her still closed eyes.

"I apologize Azar, I was merely observing the other children," I explained in the forced monotone voice I was expected to use. She finally looked at me, eyes opening for the first time in hours, pity clearly visible in them. Momentary jealousy overwhelmed me: even she could feel while I could not.

Before she could notice, I quickly forced the emotion away until my mind was once again blank. I had been too slow however, and Azar easily noticed. Before she could get too far into one of the lectures I knew was coming, I hastily jumped up, almost tripping over my long white cloak in the process. "I'm going to see my mo– Arella," I informed her, trying to leave no room for argument.

"Raven, you know you're supposed to limit your contact with Arella."

"Of course Azar. I just have a quick question for her concerning the festival next week," I lied. In truth, I visited my mother frequently without Azar's approval to spend time with her. She was one of the few people who was willing to let me feel any emotion.

She sighed and, to my surprise, gave in. "Could you just give this to Coman on your way?" she asked, pulling a folded up letter from inside her own white cloak.

"Certainly," I said, hiding any reluctance as I took the letter and starting the journey towards the central Temple of Azar. I swiftly made my way through the streets of Azarath, ignoring the usual stares by keeping my eyes down on the ground and walking easily past the crowds.

I soon arrived at the temple, still filled with people praying from early this morning. I walked silently through the rows before arriving at the front where a priest was standing and observing the scene. "I am here to deliver a message to High Magistrate Coman. It's from Azar," I explained, keeping my voice at a whisper so as to not disturb people.

With a nod, the priest quickly led me into Coman's office before departing just as swiftly and silently as he had come. "Sir? I have a message from Azar," I said, interrupting the man working diligently behind the desk. He finally looked up, acknowledging my presence with a disapproving glare as he held out his hand. Handing him the envelope, I turned to leave but Coman stopped me.

"Stay," he commanded. Reluctantly I turned to face him again, saying nothing and letting an awkward silence fill the room. As he read the message a small frown appearing on his face, one that only intensified as he looked over at me. "Could you tell Azar that I will see to the matter immediately?"

I sighed, disappointed that I could not see my mother until I noticed his disapproving gaze on me. I quickly brought up the emotionless mask that I had been taught and nodded. "No problem Sir," I replied, hastily leaving before our poor excuse of a conversation could continue.

Once again walking through the main streets of Azarath, I finally arrived back at where I had been meditating earlier. "Azar, I have a reply from Coman," I said once I was in hearing range. She remained silent, still in her mediation pose, the only indicator that she had heard a slight inclination of her head. "He says that he will attend to the matter at once."

She nodded, never once getting up from her seat or opening her eyes. Sighing in relief at not having another message to deliver, I instantly departed. I darted quickly back into the main part of the city, paying no attention to the stares that seemed to follow me wherever I went, before I ducked into one of the few dark alleys the city had.

"Time to surprise mother," I said to myself. Screwing my eyes shut I concentrated on the power that Azar had been teaching me to command recently. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I chanted and my surroundings instantly vanished.

My feet hit solid ground seconds later and I fell to the floor, momentarily nauseous. Focusing on taking deep breaths, I stumbled to my feet and leant against the closest piece of furniture: my mother's bed in this case. I closed my eyes, still trying to get used to the sudden change in location via teleportation.

That's when I noticed the voices, my mother's and Coman's, talking in another room in the house. I had just talked to the High Magistrate and now he was talking to my mother? Curious to hear more, I crept towards the door of the bedroom, pressing my ear to it in order to better hear.

"I don't like it," my mother was saying, sounding surprisingly defiant as she talked to Azarath's second most powerful figure.

"Arella, don't act surprised. We _warned_ you about this when we took you in and allowed you to give birth to her," Coman chastised her, no amount of sympathy in his voice. I slowly knelt to the ground upon hearing his reply. They were talking about me. Azar's note must have been about me then; what had I done wrong?

"But, I just want–"

"Listen Arella. We took you in when no else would, endangering our society and changing our way of life. Now, you owe it to us to listen. You know the threat that Raven represents because of her parentage. Now, I know it's hard for you as her mother, but for the sake of every Azarathian, she has to be denied every single emotion."

"I know Coman; I understand that. But I am her _mother_, I'm supposed to love her and comfort her and talk to her and–" Arella protested, before she was once again cut off.

"And that is exactly why she should not be interacting with you. Raven cannot afford any family or emotional bonds. I just said it must be every emotion, and that means _every_ emotion. She cannot afford to ever know love or hate or Trigon will take control of her. You know this."

I hear my mother whimper and start to force out a reply, but I couldn't concentrate on the rest of the conversation. I staggered over to the window, my head spinning from shock and disbelief. I had to get away from this. Something must be wrong with me, and it had to deal with this Trigon guy.

I needed answers. Not from my mother, not from Azar, not from Coman. They had all been lying to me it seemed. There was only one other person that I knew I could rely on: Galya, my old nursemaid from when I was just an infant.

I squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating once again. "Azarath Merion Zinthos," I recited, and once again my surroundings vanished.


	2. Vision

I opened my eyes to the familiar surroundings of Gayla's simply decorated home. I grinned quietly to myself; I was getting better at this teleportation thing. I shook my head, I had to stay focused on why I was here. Trigon. Whoever he was. "Galya?" I quickly called out, to no answer.

I sighed, my old nursemaid must be out for the moment. But hopefully she would be home soon and I could get some answers. With nothing to do but wait, I quickly walked into the living room and arranged myself on the floor until I was in the classic meditation pose. I closed my eyes and focused on steadying my breathing. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metri–"

I coughed suddenly, somehow inhaling smoke. I instantly opened my eyes and stared in horror at the scene in front of me. Gayla's once beautiful house looked to be on the verge of collapsing as the fire continued to consume the entire building.

"Gayla!" I cried out. "Anyone?" With no reply, I started to search for a way out. Seeing a small hole in the fire, I ran for it. I screamed in terror as a part of the building collapsed near me and coughed again, smoke filling my lungs. Vaguely remembering Azar's instruction for emergencies, I fell to the floor and started to crawl out. Finally reaching the front door of Gayla's home I burst out into the city and collapsed onto my knees.

I looked up slowly, still trying to recover from my scare inside and gasped in horror as I stared at the flames that seemed to be destroying all of Azarath. My entire home, in ruin, with no survivors in sight. I got up and ran to the house next door. "Juris?" I screamed into the burning building. "Are you there?" Still no answer. Where was everyone?

"Calm down Raven," a strong voice commanded, appearing to come from nowhere. "Your beloved Azarath is fine. This is merely a place you can visit when you meditate."

I whirled around, desperately looking for anyone else who had survived this disaster. "Please, whoever you are, help me. I'm scared." I begged. My powers lashed out, hitting one of the last standing columns in the house. I stared in horror as Juris' house began to collapse, rumbling noisily as it slowly crumbled.

I heard the man laugh, a sound that was loud enough to drown out even the noise the building next to me was making. "Looks like Azar's precious teachings aren't working, are they dear daughter? Controlling your emotions, or trying to for that matter, seems to be failing rather spectacularly."

I froze, stunned. One word caught my attention, making me forget the fire, the destruction, the fear. "You – You're my father?"

"Of course. It's a shame you only now learned of me, or I may have tried to contact you earlier. With Azar or one of those other idiots always hovering around you it was near impossible. But now you're all alone."

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly as I continued to look around for the man who claimed to be my father.

"I am called many things. Skath, Ddrez, but your culture refers to me as Trigon."

"You're the one Coman mentioned."

"Indeed."

I sat down, somewhat relaxed despite the destruction going on around me. I had found my Father, finally, and he did not seem nearly as cold as my mother. He had even acknowledged me as his daughter, something my Mother was always hesitant to do. "Why have I not heard of you until now Father?"

"This is a discussion for another time. You have to go now, but we will talk soon. Goodbye Raven."

"No, wait! Don't go!" I called, but it was too late. Everything started to fade from view, until all was black except for four huge, glowing red eyes above me.

* * *

I jolted up from my seat on the floor, my bones cracking as I moved for the first time in what must have been hours. I saw Gayla leaning over me, concern clear on her face. "Raven, you're awake," she said, looking relieved. "Are you okay? I just got back from the temple and you were just sitting here motionless on the floor. I couldn't wake you up."

"Oh. I'm sorry to worry you Gayla; I was merely meditating while I was waiting for you," I replied, somewhat cautious to tell her about my recent experience with meeting my Father. She was silent for a moment, looking somewhat suspicious as she watched me carefully.

"And that is all? You seemed to be in pain."

"Just from sitting here so long," I reassured her, trying to end the conversation. "Nothing to concern yourself over." I stood and started to walk towards the door, wanting to be alone.

"Wait, what did you need?" she asked, standing and following me towards the exit. I paused, analyzing my two options. I could lie, or I could test her and see if she would tell me the truth. "Raven?" she asked again, after I said nothing.

I turned to stare up at her, before I answered. "Have you ever heard of Trigon, Gayla?"

She froze instantly, and I noticed the panic that flashed in her deep blue eyes. She forced a nervous laugh. "Where did you hear that Raven?"

"Some of the other 10 year olds were talking about him during their break," I lied without a second thought. Gayla studied me for a second longer before she shrugged her shoulders, seeming to believe me.

"He is just a fictional character Raven. A fable parents tell their children at night."

I turned from her, my cloak swishing lightly at my feet. "I see," I said, my voice cold. "That must be why I have never heard the name before. Thank you for clarifying." I left without another word, ignoring her calling my name.

She had lied. They were all liars: Arella, Azar, Coman, Gayla. I would get the truth though, from the one person who would tell me, Trigon, my Father. I just had to figure out how to contact him again. I sighed audibly, ignoring the weird stares I got, and started to head back to where I lived with Azar. I needed to meditate again.

* * *

_AN: So, sorry this took so long. I meant for it to be up sooner but it wasn't finished when I went on vacation so that put a huge delay in my plans. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited whatever last chapter. Much appreciated._

_Um, I totally meant to mention this last chapter and clearly I forgot. Publish date and update date are super different cause I'm re-writing this. I wrote it last year sometime and it wasn't very good to be honest, then I went through my English class and we actually worked on creative writing instead of just boring essays, so I improved a lot, I think. So I'm re-doing the whole thing. Might take a little, but that's alright._

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Nevermore

Quietly opening the door of my house, I slipped inside. I looked around at the plain white surroundings that Azar insisted on. It was so different from the world filled with fire that part of me missed. I quickly walked over to the stairs, hoping to slip past Azar. Of course, I wasn't that lucky. "Raven," I heard her say as soon as I walked past the living room, "where have you been?"

I sighed, turning around to face where she was sitting on the floor with a blank face. "I was just walking around Azarath. I did go to see Gayla briefly but that was it," I lied.

"Oh, and how is she?"

"I don't really know. She wasn't there for the majority of the time."

"That's a shame," Azar said, not even an ounce of sincerity in her voice. She didn't like me talking to Gayla either.

I just nodded and turned to leave. _'__**Possessive bitch**__' _I jumped at the voice, whirling back around to face Azar. '_**She will never love you.**_' My eyes narrowed with irrational anger. "What did you say?"

She finally opened her eyes to stare at me. "Sorry?"

"What. Did. You. Say?" I repeated, enunciating clearly as if she was a small child.

"Are you feeling okay Raven? I didn't say anything."

I said nothing, just staring at her for a few seconds. She seemed to be telling the truth, which meant that only I could hear this voice. My thoughts instantly went to my Father. Maybe it was him talking to. Excited, I ignored her question and turned to leave once more. "I'm going to go meditate." Before she could respond, I left.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I repeated with a slight edge to my voice. I had been sitting here for hours, and my surroundings had yet to change into the fire I wanted to see. I was on the same stupid rock that I almost always went to, floating in an expanse of black nothingness.

I opened my eyes and slowly let myself drop onto the ground. My body protested from the lack of recent movement as I stood up and stumbled over to my bed. Moaning from the discomfort, I laid down. This wasn't working for whatever reason and I had no idea what else to try.

Groaning, I slowly got up off my bed and made my way to the door. I headed for the kitchen, hoping for a snack, and of course Azar was there to bother me some more. "Raven?" she said and I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Azar," I replied, back to the usual monotone.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much. I apologize for outburst a few hours ago."

She studied me carefully, and finally seemed to accept what I was saying. "Then do you need something?"

"Just a quick nighttime snack," I told her, brushing past to grab a piece of fruit. '_**I can't even imagine why she believes you. You're a terrible liar'.**_I jumped slightly, but tried to hide it from Azar.

'_Father?' _I thought.

"_**You hear many other voices in your head?"**_

I giggled just a little bit, and instantly felt Azar's eyes on me. "Goodnight Azar," I told her as I left the kitchen to escape her prying gaze.

"_Well, I do sometimes but when I told Azar she freaked out, so now I just try to ignore them or not tell her._" I responded in my head, once I was out of my mentor's line of sight.

The voice in my head was silent for a moment, and I worried my Father had gone and left me again. Right before I was about to question him though, he spoke up. _**"How about we fix that? No daughter of mine should be hearing any voices, besides mine of course."**_

"_You can fix that? Azar said I was stuck like this."_

I heard a chuckle. Just the sound made me shiver, and I silently questioned whether I was smart to listen to this strange voice that had appeared in my head. As if he knew exactly what I was thinking, he asked, "_**You do want to me more normal right my dearest daughter? Well you can't be like that under this ridiculous oppression. Azar has fragmented your mind because she is so scared of you. Those are the voices you hear. And that worthless whore you call Mother hates you for what you remind her of.**_"

I was silent. That couldn't be true. Azar always worked so hard to teach me restraint; that must mean she cared. And Mother, well Mother did her best. And sure she wasn't affectionate like other parents, but that was my fault. I wasn't good enough.

"_**Of course you are good enough Raven. She is just too blind to see it. Now let's heal you and then you can decide whether or not you would like to come live with me instead."**_

I suddenly remembered the other kids my age, who had been at the playground having fun. I wanted that. I wanted to be more normal. And if my mind was fragmented like Father was suggesting, well then I should fix it. That made sense.

"_**Lovely,**_" the voice said, even though I had yet to make a verbal commitment. "_**Go into Azar's room; find the mirror on her dresser. Then bring it to your room, and look into it. We can talk more then.**_"

"_Wait!_" I thought, but I could already tell. It was too late. I was alone again. I closed my eyes and listened as hard as I could. The sounds of Azar working in the kitchens were faint, but still noticeable. I had time. I took a deep breath, almost trying to mentally prepare myself. I had never gone against Azar before.

I quietly walked through the hallway. I opened her bedroom door as quickly as I could, and immediately closed my eyes expecting something to jump out at me or some alarm to go off. But nothing happened. Maybe I could do this.

I looked over at the dresser, and sitting right there was the mirror. All I had to do was reach out and grab it. This was too easy. I slowly grabbed the handle of the mirror. I held it up and stared into it. All of a sudden, four red eyes appeared. I dropped the mirror and stumbled backwards.

My mouth opened to scream, but before any sound could come out, a claw erupted from the mirror and pulled me into it. Moments later, I hit the ground with a thud, my head slamming against solid rock. I just laid there for a few minutes; the world around me spinning – probably not a good sign. My eyes remained closed, as I chanted my mantra to calm down.

Once the pounding in my head had subsided just a little bit I allowed myself to sit up. I was speechless. I was sitting on a giant, floating rock just like when I meditated. Only instead of being surrounded by nothingness, hundreds of rocks floated nearby and little red pinpricks of light, like stars, were visible in the sky,

"Oh Azar, this was a mistake," I said to myself.

"You're doubting me already, Raven?" the familiar voice asked. It was coming from an actual source this time, behind me. I turned around and gasped. Behind me was a huge, imposing figure. He was quite a few times taller than me, with red skin, long white hair, and these weird antlers. Most noticeable though, were his eyes. Four of them, glowing an unearthly red.

"You… You're my father?" I asked, somewhat skeptical.

That same laugh from before escaped from him, and I shivered once more. "As close as you are going to get to the real deal, at least for the moment. Your actual Father is in hell somewhere, but he did help set me free. However, that is not important; we need to repair your poor mind."

I blinked, beyond confused at this point. "What are you–"

"Hush. I will give you the short version. Your beloved Azar tore your emotions from you and separated them into distinct beings in your mind, to get more control over you amazing power. Unfortunately this did absolutely nothing to help you, in fact it only hurt you. So, we are going to put your mind back together."

I just nodded. I mean, it sounded like a good thing. And if this whole process hadn't actually helped me… wasn't it better to be whole anyways? "Okay, just tell me what to do."

"Do exactly as I do." He showed me a series of hand motions, and I repeated it as best as I could. Seven other exact copies of me instantly appeared out of the ground. The only visible difference was the color of their cloaks.

One of them, the one in a yellow cloak and glasses approached me. "Raven, I really must advise against this c–"

"Quiet Wisdom," my father roared behind me.

The green cloaked clone stepped up to stand by Wisdom, fists raised and a cocky grin on her face. "Bring it on ya moron!"

Trigon snorted, seemingly amused by whatever they were attempting to do. He raised his hand and instantly all the others were held in place by fiery restraints. "Now, Raven dearest," he said turning to face me once more, "repeat after me: Necronom Hezberek Mortix."

I frowned slightly. None of these others emotional clones seemed to support this plan my Father had. But, I had to do it. He was the only one that didn't lie to me, that actually seemed to care. The others were wrong. "Okay," I took a deep breath, "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!"

Black magic instantly flooded out from my hands, wrapping around my emotional clones. The one in gray started to cry; the one in green started to scream; the one in orange started to swear. It didn't make a difference. One by one, they all were absorbed into the imposing figure of my Father, until only the one in light purple was left. She just gave me a small smile, and vanished.

There was a blinding flash of light, and my Father disappeared. In his place, was another copy, a red one with the same glowing eyes that had appeared in my mirror. "We did it!" she cried out in glee. "And now you are mine!"

* * *

_So sorry this took so ridiculously long. I play tennis at my school so that monopolized all my time from August to like two months ago. Then there was ridiculously long college applications. But now that it's done hopefully I can update more regularly! Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with this and read and favorited and reviewed during my brief little break. It's just amazing. Thanks so much :)_


	4. Gem

"Raven, Raven!" I heard a voice, Azar's voice, crying out for me softly. Seconds later I shot up, gasping for breath. I looked around quickly; I was back in Azar's bedroom. She was sitting next to me on the floor, looking worried and pretty scared. "Are you okay Raven?" she asked.

I just stared at her, too terrified to say anything. "What happened inside the mirror?" I still didn't answer, and I could see her getting frustrated.

"What are those markings Raven?" she finally asked when it clear I would not respond. She gestured to my body, and I looked down. I gasped, staring at the strange red markings that had appeared from head to toe.

I touched one on my hand slowly, but it felt just like my normal skin usually did. I looked up at Azar, scared of my decision to assist my father for the first time. "You guys were lying and I wanted… I wanted someone who loved me… and… and he was there," I tried to explain, quietly but quickly.

'_**Don't tell her anything!**__'_ I jumped at the voice, and instantly shut my mouth. Azar's eyes narrowed and she stood suddenly, grabbing my arm and hauling me up with her. She closed her eyes, and muttered something unintelligible. Our surroundings shifted, and I closed my eyes as the familiar nausea set in. When it felt like the world had stopped spinning around me, I opened my eyes and recognized my mother's house.

"Arella!" Azar cried into the silent house, letting go of me and storming deeper into the small home. I had never heard her sound so angry.

My mother appeared in the doorway of her kitchen, looking understandably confused. "Azar," she said, "I wasn't expecting you. Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is not alright," the normally composed Azar hissed out. She pointed to me, and I looked down, feeling somewhat self-conscious. "She found the mirror. I don't know how she found it since it's usually locked away, but she did. And now, she won't tell me what happened in there."

Arella looked overwhelmed. She opened her mouth to speak, before Azar interrupted her. "She has the Mark of Scath on her forehead, Arella!" My mother instantly snapped her mouth shut to really look at me for the first time, and she could only stare.

I looked up in vain, trying to see my own forehead before realizing what a ridiculously stupid idea that was. Before either could say anything more, I walked over to the other side of the room to look into a mirror. I stared at the strange looking S. "I don't understand, what does it mean?" I asked.

Azar sighed. "It's the symbol of Trigon. He's a demon. A powerful one."

"And my father?"

"What?" Arella shrieked, staring at me in shock. "How did y– No, never mind. Don't be ridiculous Raven."

Azar sighed yet again. "There is no point in lying to her Arella. She already knows."

He was my father. My father was a demon. I stared back at my reflection and the strange mark on my forehead. This could not be good. Assisting a demon, it was just insanity. I was a pacifist, well supposed to be a pacifist. Sure I could tell he was somewhat, maniacal. I never could have imagined that he was a super powerful inter-dimensional demon though.

A now familiar voice in my head laughed. '_**You think you are a pacifist, my dearest Raven?**_'

I frowned at my reflection, '_Of course._'

The voice laughed again. '_**Do not pretend to fool yourself. Your father is a demon. It's damn near impossible. But this is a conversation for another time. We still have much to do. Tonight, it will all begin.**_' I shivered, scared at what would be coming.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and momentarily forgot about my father. I turned from the mirror and the still glowing symbols. It was my mother. She looked me up and down closely. "How do you feel Raven?"

I was quiet for a moment. "Perfectly fine, to be honest. Better than I have a long time, almost whole for once." I saw fear flash through her eyes, and I frowned. "Somewhat scared though," I trailed off, trying to appease her slightly.

I reached over as if to give her a hug. She instantly recoiled backwards, making sure she was far out of my reach. I frowned; she was supposed to be my mother. "I hate you," I told her. Crying softly, I turned away, looking back into the mirror. I froze in shock at the glowing red eyes that met my gaze.

"Raven, I–" Arella started.

"I said I hate you!" I cried out again, whirling around to face her. "You're a terrible excuse of a mother!" My black energy lashed out, breaking something nearby, but I didn't look away from my mo– Arella.

Her eyes were wide from surprise. She opened her mouth a few times, as if to say something, but nthing came out. "I have to go," she finally gasped before she fled the room. I closed my eyes and looked into the mirror again. To my relief both the glowing red eyes and the strange markings started to fade slowly.

"I want to go home," I whispered. I knew Azar heard, but she did not move. "Now." She came over without argument, grabbed my arm and with a few quiet words, the world around me disappeared.

As soon as we were back at Azar's house, I walked up to my room. I ignored my mentor's calls, and closing the door behind me I lay down in bed. Looking down at my typical gray skin, I sighed. Hopefully going into the mirror had not been a mistake. I only wanted to meet my father. I rolled over, curling into as small a ball as possible and fell asleep.

* * *

'_**Wake up dear daughter. It's time to work.**_'

I jolted up. '_Father?_' I blinked a few times, looking around the pitch black room. No answer. '_What are you talking about? I want nothing more to with this, I already yelled at–_'

There was a bright flash of red light and I saw a man appear before me. He had distinct, short white hair, and the now familiar four glowing red eyes. "Yes, great job with that one. She deserved it. Now back to the present, your delightful mentor has locked you in the room, so we need to break out. Unfortunately, your usual teleportation will not work seeing as she placed a ward on the door as well."

I shook my head. "No, I can't. Azar would be so mad–"

"Does it matter?" he asked, looking at me seriously. "She does not care about you; the bitch you call mother does not care about you either. At this point, I would think that should be fairly obvious. If you come with me, you can actually have a family. You will of course, have a father, as well as six brothers. I believe Jared, Jesse, and Jacob are actually waiting for you in hell."

I blinked, silent. I had a family. And if they were already in hell, they must be different like Azar as always said I was. They wouldn't treat me like some freak. I exhaled slowly. "Alright, just promise to leave Azar and Arella alone?" He flashed me a wicked grin, and with a nod of his head vanished. Not exactly the reassurance I wanted.

'_**Maintaining a projection is a bit tiring, so talking to you like this will be easier. Now, face the door and repeat this phrase. Azar was not counting on you using a more powerful spell then the basics she has taught you so far. But, this one should force the door to open and then you can go outside. From there, you will be free to complete the prophecy.**_'

'_The prophecy? What prophecy?_' I asked.

Ignoring my question, he continued. '_**Repeat after me: **__**Ciro Enyawd Vasarix**_'

I repeated the strange new spell and the door flew open, stopping seconds before it slammed into the wall. I slowly walked out, careful to remain silent. I heard Azar's soft breathing from the room next to mine continue without a hitch.

Everything seemed to be too quiet as I crept down the hallway. However, I made it out the door without disturbing anything. Thankfully I had practice from sneaking out for so long to see Arella or Gayla. I frowned at the thought. I had forgotten to mention Gayla to Trigon. No matter, I would bring it up next time.

Once I was out I instinctively started to walk towards where Azar and I would usually meditate. The streets were devoid of all life, except for a tiny dove that seemed intent on following me. I ignored it, and continued on my way.

Soon, I arrived at the center of the city, where the giant temple stood. I ran up the steps two at a time, and in no time at all, I got to the top. I walked to the center of the circular room and closed my eyes.

'_**Good girl,**_' my father complimented me, '_**now you know the prophecy. You heard it when you were just a newborn. Repeat it. Now.**_'

I tried to remember. Somehow, the words came back to me. Without really understanding what I was doing, I repeated them. "The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal." My eyes opened, and I was dimly aware of the strange red markings coming off my body. They started to circle around me, moving faster and faster.

A blue light erupted from the center as the words came together, and as it expanded outwards a huge black bird erupted from the middle. It pulled me from the growing portal, and soon we were at the closest wall. With a loud crack, it disappeared inside me. I fell to the ground, before managing to pull myself up to stare at the still growing circle. I started to tremble slightly, growing more and more afraid of whatever I had started.

I watched in a mixture of horror and fascination and the blue light finally stopped expanding. Then, with a bang it exploded into a huge ring of fire. From that, my father emerged. He was huge. I stared up, feeling like I was looking at one of those skyscrapers people built on earth.

He looked down at the ground, scanning it quickly until his eyes landed on me. I squeaked quietly and slid back until I was against the wall. Undeterred, he leaned down and picked me up so I was sitting in the palm of his hand. "Thank you Raven. You did good. Now, we must destroy Azarath."

I stood up quickly, almost falling over again on the uneven surface of his giant hand. "What? No. Father! You can't, or else Arella and Azar will die. You promised–"

He laughed loudly. "I agreed to no such thing. That was your own personal wish, nothing more."

"But all these people–"

"I destroyed an entire planet at the age of six. Considering that, you are a little bit behind. Now," he said, eyes flashing a darker shade of red, "you can either help me, or die with the rest of these fools."

I couldn't move. This was terrible, I knew that, but part of me felt almost eager. And I didn't want to die of course. "Okay," I said. "I'll help."

He grinned. "That's what I thought. Now, I will destroy most of this awful city and its inhabitants. The only thing you have to do is assemble the three useless bitches that like to think they raised you. Azar, Arella, and Gayla."

"But I–"

"Do it."

I shrunk backwards, and wordlessly nodded. "And we need to change your outfit a bit," he commented, "that entirely white look is somewhat offensive." He waved his hand and fire erupted around me. I closed my eyes, expecting pain. When a few seconds passed and I hadn't felt anything, I cautiously peeked out. My once completely white outfit had been replaced with a blood red cloak and a black leotard and boots. Trigon nodded, seemingly satisfied with his adjustments. "Now go," he said, dropping me as he started to make his way out of the now destroyed temple.

I cried out, before remembering my powers. Focusing, I slowed myself down before I hit the floor and managed to levitate for a few seconds inches above the floor. I quickly let myself down the rest of the way. I looked around for a few moments at the destroyed temple.

This had always been such a peaceful, quiet place. Now, pillars were crumbled and pieces of the roof were scattered across the floor. Sacred objects had been smashed into millions of pieces by the falling debris. Fires had started in random places around the room. Even that tiny little dove was lying dead on the ground a few meters from where I was standing. I turned away; doves were my mother's favorite animal. Something about being a symbol of peace.

All of this had been caused by me. "What did I do?" I murmured to myself. I shook my head, disgusted with myself. Not only because I knew I had caused all this, but because I had these perverse feelings of enjoyment from the sight of the destruction and the screams of the soon to be dead. '_Something is wrong with me._' I thought.

With nothing else to do, I set off in search of Gayla. Arella and Azar were probably already together, plotting something and worrying about me no doubt. So, all I had to do was find Gayla and bring her to them. Fairly manageable considering my father's job was to start the destruction of an entire dimension.

* * *

_Success! Haha, I know it's been a decent amount of time again. I'm getting better though. Kinda. School is just ridiculous sometimes. AP English sucks. But I am gonna try to get started ASAP on the next chapter. Anyways, thanks as always for reading :) it is so appreciated. And anyone who reviews is ever more amazing so an extra thank you to those people. I always love hearing what you guys have to say. Haha, and another thank you (the last one) to the three people who reviewed last time. You guys absolutely made my whole winter break. You're amazing, thank you so much._

_Oh and to anyone who is wondering most all the facts in here are true. I do a lot of research and stuff before I write a chapter (I'm a nerd) so like the one spell is actually part of a legitimate spell from the show that did something and in some comic series Raven did have like six brothers. Little stuff like that._


End file.
